Your deepest desire
by floating fog
Summary: Arthur get's enchanted to want his heart's deepest desire, no matter what the consequences might be.  Warning:contains violence, a bit of dub-con and malexmale with a happy ending of course :


A/N So this was written as a birthday present for a friend over in LJ, haven't given it to her yet so I need to know your opinion-It's really important!

Warning: Some dub-con, angst, violence, malexmale and a very fluffy ending (because it's me :D) so if any of this bothers you, you are more than welcome to turn back.

Disclaimer: They are not mine and I just borrowed them for a spin.

* * *

><p>Hot, burning lips kissing their way down his neck, licking and sucking bruises unto the skin beneath them, marking him and he wanted it, god did he want it! The lips moved on trailing soft burning trails in their wake and forcing him to arch up from the bed when they made contact with his pebbled nipples, taking one into that burning cavern; his eyes closed involuntary and moans escaped his mouth, falling from his lips like the sweetest wine.<p>

The lips moved on further down his body until he felt the hot, moist breath against his hard cock and he shivered, forcing his eyes open so he could look, watch and save this sight: his lover's flushed face smiling up at him while his mouth is stretched wide around his length, sucking and teasing the slit lightly with his tongue, his talented tongue.

"Guahh…." Arthur moaned as the sucking increased and he couldn't take it anymore, he was so close to his climax that if his lover continued like that it will be over soon, too soon to Arthur's liking.

"Come here." Arthur growled; his voice husky and low. "Come here right now."

His lover chuckled and gave one last suck that had Arthur's head banging back against the covers and his hands reaching blindly for that mop of hair. He soon had his lover's hair in his grasp and he gave a small tug, forcing his lover up and to him.

"I want you," Arthur breathed against him. "I want to be inside you, so much, gods."

His lover smiled, soft and full of love and lust as he nodded and rolled off of Arthur to lie next to him.

"Take me, I'm yours." He said simply and Arthur growled as he pinned him beneath him and reached for the oil they left near the bed last night.

"Gonna' fuck you so hard you'll be screaming my name and all the servants will know who you belong to."

His lover chuckled low and deep beneath him and the sound sent shivers down Arthur's spine.

"They already know," His lovers whispered. "They all know, the servants and the knights and every noble visiting in Camelot knows, I think even your father knows."

"Well," Arthur smirked and pushed his fingers deeper inside his lover's tight heat, earning a whimper from the man. "With the way you screamed my name last night, it would have been hard not to know."

His lover scoffed and pulled him down into a heated kiss while Arthur pulled his fingers in and out of his body with increasing pace.

"In me, now, I need you."

"Oh gods." Arthur groaned and pulled his fingers out as he lined himself up against his lover's tight entrance, allowing just the tip of his cock to slip in.

"Gods Arthur," His lover moaned. "Stop being such a bloody tease and fuck me already!"

"As you wish." Arthur said and pushed in, moaning at the scorching heat that enveloped him and he started thrusting into his lover with increasing speed.

"So good," He whispered against his lover's lips before kissing him soundly, their tongues fighting for control against one another. "You feel so good; I can stay like this forever."

His lover whispered something against his lips when he suddenly hit that spot, that spot that sent his lover over the edge every time he would hit it and so Arthur did it again and again, thrusting against that spot on every stroke in, his lover's cries filling the chamber and Arthur's heart swelled, there would be no one left that wouldn't know, no one left that wouldn't know how much he loved him, how much he loved Merlin.

"Merlin, fuck, Merlin, I, I love you so fucking much!" Arthur said with feeling as he pounded into him, his release approaching quickly.

"God Arthur," Merlin moaned. "I, I'm-"

"Yeah?" Arthur gasped, his eyes staring into Merlin's blue ones when-

"Arthur!" His father's voice startled him and it was only due to years of sitting with his father at council meeting that he didn't jump.

"Yes father?" He asked calmly, hoping he wasn't as flushed as he felt.

"Are you alright? You seem a bit flush." His father frowned.

"I'm fine, just a bit stifling in here, that is all." Arthur said calmly as he moved about in his chair and tried to adjust his breeches over his hard rock length.

"It is a bit stifling," His father agreed. "Open the windows." He ordered the servants who rushed to do the king's bidding.

"Now Arthur, about these bandits-"

* * *

><p>Arthur strode out of the council chambers after five hours feeling drained and completely unsatisfied and bothered, the later was understandable, he just spent half the meeting having fantasies about his manservant, his beautiful, amazing, clever-<p>

Arthur stepped into the courtyard.

-Stupid, incompetent, good for nothing, flirting with everything that moved and was called Lancelot and Gwaine manservant.

"Merlin!" Arthur bellowed and said manservant glanced up from where he was talking with the knights and waved. Arthur groaned.

"Sire!" Merlin yelled back and smiled his goofy trademark smile. "Has the meeting ended?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and moved swiftly towards the men. "As you can see I'm here, therefore the meeting must have ended, don't you think _Mer_lin?" Arthur said irritably.

Merlin smiled impishly. "I guess so." He shrugged one shoulder and then looked at Arthur.

"So…" He started and then stopped. Gwaine and Lancelot stood quietly and waited for Arthur to talk.

"Get ready for training." He barked and they bowed and left, leaving him alone with Merlin.

"So your armor then?" Merlin asked with a cheerful voice and Arthur glanced at him, the bright eyes and flushed face from the wind and those parted lips- Arthur shook his head.

"Yes. Armor then." He strode back into the castle with Merlin on his heels.

* * *

><p>Arthur suppressed another shiver as Merlin's fingers brushed against his collarbone, again.<p>

"Could you do it a bit faster _Mer_lin?" Arthur drawled, any longer and he would have to explain to Merlin why exactly he was pinning him to the bed or the wall, Arthur wasn't picky right now.

"Just about… done!" Merlin proclaimed with a smile, his eyes bright and his face a bit flushed.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Yes well, it's about time," He said and grabbed his sword from Merlin's hands. "One would think that after a year and a half in my service you'll be able to put an armor faster than that."

Merlin's face fell. "I'm sorry sire." He mumbled quietly and Arthur had to force himself not to reach out and hold him.

"Yes well, it's only understandable with you mental affliction." He said and sighed. "Never mind, come along Merlin." And he strode out of the room.

* * *

><p>Arthur snarled at the knight facing against him and he heard him whimpering as Arthur's sword clashed against his own again and again.<p>

There he was again, Merlin, his Merlin, his manservant, flirting with these good for nothing knights and smiling at them and Arthur couldn't allow this to continue, Merlin was his! Gwaine and Lancelot needed training! Yes that's right, training, that's what they were doing here.

"Gwaine!" Arthur hollered and said knight turned his head from Merlin to him.

"Yes princess?" He asked calmly and Arthur gritted his teeth.

"Sword. In. Now." Arthur said in a hard voice and Gwaine smirked, he whispered something to Merlin before coming into the ring.

"No need to get your knickers in a twist princess, I was only talking to Merlin over there." He said smugly and Arthur twirled his sword, flexing his arm and getting into a stance.

"Gwaine?" Arthur nearly growled.

"Yes princess?"

"Shut up."

And Arthur slashed out, hacking and slashing and driving Gwaine further and further back without giving him time to breath.

"Slow down princess," Gwaine whizzed. "Not all of us got up on the wrong bed this morning."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arthur demanded.

"That you should get another way to exercise other than beating us to a pulp!"

Arthur smirked. "Maybe if you would train as much as you are drinking you wouldn't be beaten into a pulp!" Arthur said and pushed Gwaine back, causing him to fall flat on his back in the mud.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "I get enough training, thank you very much."

Arthur reached out and helped him up. "Don't worry, you'll get better."

He then turned towards Merlin to see if he was watching and found him not only ignoring Arthur completely but talking to Lancelot as well! This wouldn't do.

"Lance!" Arthur yelled and the knight jumped.

"Sire?"

"Ring. Now." Arthur said and waved his sword in a wide arc.

In the end it was too easy to beat Lance up; especially since Merlin's face looking up at Lancelot with Arthur's smile kept swimming into his vision.

* * *

><p>"Did you have to beat them so hard?" Merlin asked later in his chambers while he took Arthur's armor off.<p>

"Yes I had to Merlin." Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why?"

_Because they were flirting with you_. "Because that's what I do in training, don't you ever notice?"

Merlin coughed and blushed. "Ahh, yes, of course sire, it's just, well, Lance and Gwaine, you were a bit rough with them weren't you?" He asked in a quiet voice, looking at Arthur from beneath his lashes and Arthur swallowed thickly.

"They are the best Merlin," He said and turned around, sitting in his chair in front of the fire. "They need to stay the best."

Merlin nodded. "Dinner sire?"

"No," Arthur sighed. "I'm dining with my father and Morgana tonight so I won't need your services for the night, you may go."

"Thank you sire," Merlin said and turned to leave, stopping just before the door. "Goodnight, Arthur." He said quietly and left.

Arthur took a deep breath and left his chambers for the dining hall.

* * *

><p>A knock on the door caused Arthur's eyes to snap open, something was wrong, Merlin never knocked.<p>

"Yes?" Arthur called out, sitting up in bed.

"Good morning sire." A young chambermaid entered and curtsied.

Arthur raised one eyebrow. "Where is Merlin?" He demanded.

"He is busy sire, the court physician sent him for herbs this morning and he asked me to replace him, sire." She bowed again and Arthur suppressed a growl. A day without Merlin, how boring.

"Sire?" The maid asked in a small voice and Arthur waved her off.

"Yes, yes, leave the tray and you may go." He said and rolled out of bed.

"My lord." She said quickly and left the room.

Arthur sighed, this was going to be one of this days.

* * *

><p>As it turned out Arthur was right, it was one of this days and when it was finally over and the sun was setting down Arthur was in his chamber's staring out of the window into the court yard; not looking for one raven haired male who was supposed to be coming back from the woods by now.<p>

Arthur's eyes narrowed when he saw a tall figure walking into the courtyard, two bags hanging from each arm and swinging back and forth as he was walking.

"Finally." Arthur breathed in relief that was short lived when he saw Gwaine rushing towards Merlin and taking one of the baskets. Where did he come from? Merlin smiled and Gwaine patted him on the arm as they walked together towards Gaius's chambers.

Arthur was furious; how dare Gwaine to, to, to do what he did right now! Tomorrow they will go hunting; Arthur decided and smirked, yes hunting, just the two of them with no one else and lots of trees around, trees that were very comfortable for pinning people against and ravishing them.

* * *

><p>The next morning Merlin came crushing through his door, huge smile in place and a breakfast tray balanced in his hands.<p>

"Good morning sire!" He said cheerfully. "Up and shine!"

Arthur lifted his head from the pillow and smirked.

"It is a wonderful morning indeed Merlin." He said as he rose from the bed.

Merlin looked at him for a moment.

"Sire? Are you alright?"

"Never better Merlin." Arthur sat down before the tray. "Merlin, prepare the horses."

"The horses sire?" Merlin repeated; his voice thick with disdain.

"Yes the horses Merlin, we are going on a hunt, a two days hunt, maybe three, I don't know, haven't decided yet." Arthur said as he drank from his goblet.

"A hunt." Merlin repeated. "Two days, maybe three." He kept on saying and Arthur lifted one eyebrow at him. "Just us?"

"Yes."

Merlin heaved a sigh and turned around, laying Arthur's hunting cloths on the bed and going towards the door, Arthur could have sworn he heard him mumble something about bloody Gwaine.

Three hours later they were packed and out of Camelot, Arthur's smile widened and he looked at Merlin.

"Oh come on Merlin!" He urged. "Put on a smile! We are free of Camelot for the next three days!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and tried to hide the small smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. "Yes well, your father won't approve and we both know who will end up in the stocks for this." He grumbled.

Arthur shivered as the image of Merlin in the stocks popped into his head, his ass on a very nice display indeed. "Don't worry Merlin; I'm sure we will work something out."

"Yeah right." Merlin looked at Arthur then and his smile grew bigger. "What are we hunting anyway?"

"Oh," Arthur stopped, he didn't think about that. "We are hunting a… pheasant."

"A pheasant?" Merlin repeated.

"Yes."

"It's not their season sire."

"Of course it is."

"It's not," Merlin argued. "We are nearing winter, all the pheasants are probably gone by now."

Arthur sighed. "A deer then."

"A deer?"

"What is it with you and repetitive questions today Merlin?" Arthur said annoyed.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, I'll just be quiet then shall I?"

"Yes."

Merlin sat in silence for precisely three minutes before he started humming to himself, a small smirk playing on his lips.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "_Mer_lin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Shut up."

* * *

><p>They settled in a clearing for the night and while Merlin was making them dinner Arthur sat and guarded the area around them.<p>

"Do I have something on my face?" Merlin finally asked.

"What?" Arthur said, a bit distracted because he was just imagining what it would be like to pin Merlin to the soft grass behind him and-

"Arthur!"

"What?" Arthur said, his eyes focusing on Merlin's.

"I asked if I have something on my face." He said and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Err, no." He answered, looking at Merlin oddly. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you are staring at me."

"I do not!"

"Yes you are, you've been staring at me from the moment I lightened up the fire."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did."

"Didn't."

"Did too."

"Didn't."

Merlin stared at him. "Are you five?" Then his gaze changed to concern. "Oh my god, you've hit your head. You've hit your head on a branch or something haven't you?"

"I, what, I, NO!" Arthur cried and stared at Merlin. "Don't be daft Merlin, I was thinking, not something you are familiar with but-"

"Alright, I got it, you don't want to talk about it so we won't, that's fine," Merlin poked at the roasted rabbit. "The meat is ready anyway."

Arthur nodded and they both sat down to eat in a friendly silence. Afterwards they settled down near the fire on both sides and Arthur took a deep breath, now is the time, he should just say it, he should just-

Merlin let out a soft snore and Arthur turned to look at him- the idiot was already asleep! Damn.

Arthur sighed and settled deeper into the covers. Tomorrow then, he will tell him tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Arthur woke up to a voice calling his name, at first he thought it was Merlin and he looked over their dead fire to find Merlin still asleep. Arthur got up and grabbed his sword looking around him to see if anything suspicious was standing in the trees.<p>

Merlin turned around in his sleep and Arthur looked at him, the moonlight was streaming through the tree's canopy and over Merlin's face and he looked so pure that Arthur's breath caught in his throat.

And then Merlin moaned. "Arthur…." It was a low moan but so full of need and desire that Arthur dropped his sword from the sound alone.

"Mer-Merlin?" He stammered.

"Arthur…" Merlin gasped again and his hips lifted beneath his covers and Arthur was instantly hard.

"Merlin…" Arthur said again, a bit louder this time because if Merlin didn't mean these moans-

And then Merlin's eyes snapped open and they were staring at each other, Arthur's mouth dried when he saw the look on Merlin's face: Naked desire. He swallowed hard.

"Merlin." He took a step back because Merlin can't be serious about this; he can't, not after all this time without saying a thing.

"Arthur, please…" Merlin whispered. "I need you, I want you."

And Arthur was only a man and he wanted this for so long that he couldn't help himself, in a minute he was by Merlin's side, looking at him, drinking in Merlin's wide eyes and his parted lips and the small whimpering sounds that he made when Arthur didn't move.

"Arthur," Merlin said again and his hand reached for Arthur, circling his wrist and Arthur gasped from the burning heat of Merlin's hand. "Please, I need you to touch me, I want you to kiss me, I want-"

Arthur couldn't stop; he covered Merlin's mouth with his own, his tongue darting out immediately to seek entrance and Merlin allowed him, he opened up his mouth and Arthur was finally, _finally_, able to taste Merlin, to caress his tongue with his and to explore his sweet cavern.

Merlin's moans filled the air around them and Arthur couldn't stop his own moaning as he covered Merlin's body with his own, over the covers and took a deep breath when he felt Merlin's hard arousal against his.

"Gods Merlin, Why didn't you say something sooner?" Arthur gasped while his hand was making its way beneath the covers to touch warm skin.

"I was afraid," Merlin whispered and arched into Arthur's touch when he scraped his blunt nails across the skin of Merlin's stomach.

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked and lifted his head from Merlin's neck to stare at him. Merlin's eyes were bright and his pupils dilated almost completely making his eyes seem black.

"That you wouldn't want me." Merlin explained and a blush crept up his neck.

"You idiot," Arthur mumbled fondly. "I want you so much it hurts, you drive me crazy Merlin." He finished and leant down again, only to be stopped by Merlin's hand on his chest.

"Really?" He said.

"Yeah. Really." Arthur confirmed.

"Good." Merlin smiled and stood up, taking Arthur by surprise when he offered him his hand.

"Merlin?"

"Come on, there is this lake a few minutes from here, let's take a bath." His smile was absolutely sly and Arthur didn't think twice before climbing to his feet and following Merlin.

At some point they got separated, Merlin was walking faster than Arthur has ever seen him and soon he couldn't see him at all.

"Merlin!" Arthur yelled into the woods around them. "Merlin!"

"Come on Arthur!" Merlin's voice cried from his right and Arthur followed it, entering a clearing with small stones surrounding it and no Merlin.

"Merlin?" Arthur said hesitantly; because this clearing, with the stones, something didn't feel right.

"Come on Arthur! It's just behind this clearing! It's beautiful in here!"

And Arthur stepped into the circle.

Something flashed red and then he was in a completely different clearing then the one he entered.

"Merlin?" He said and reached for his sword only to remember that he left it back in the camp.

A low chuckle was heard from his left and Arthur spanned around to see a young woman standing there, her dress was blood red and her eyes sparkled with an unnatural glint. Fuck. Arthur thought. Sorceress.

"What have you done to Merlin?" He demanded.

The woman chuckled and moved closer.

"Who would have thought," She whispered. "The deepest desire of the great Arthur Pendragon is his lowly manservant, how amusing."

Arthur clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. "What have you done with Merlin?" He asked again.

"Nothing, unfortunately, my spell didn't work on him for some reason, though it would have been interesting to see what Merlin's deepest desire is." She sighed. "Never mind though, I got the crown prince of Camelot and it should be enough."

Arthur frowned. What was she talking about?

The woman rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you've heard all the speeches about getting revenge on your father enough times already, but this is different, while your father will suffer from the disgrace of having his son and heir frolicking around with his manservant it will be you who will suffer the true consequences of your actions."

"What?" Arthur had no idea what she was on about.

"Think about it my prince, if you were to take Merlin against his will what would be his reaction?"

Arthur's eyes widened in terror. The woman smirked.

"Exactly. You wouldn't be able to stop yourself my dear, you will have to have him again and again over and over."

"No…" Arthur whispered.

"Oh but that's the fun, and you know what the best part is?"

Arthur shook his head, not sure if he wanted to know.

"The only way to break this spell is for Merlin to come to your bed willingly." She finished with a winning smile.

Arthur's knees gave way and he fall to the ground, unable to move.

The woman moved closer and leant down to whisper in his ear. "And who will come willingly to the bed of their tormenter?"

Arthur shook his head as tears fall down his cheeks and the woman started chanting.

"I'm sorry Merlin," He whispered. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p>Merlin woke up alone in their camp, the sun was already high in the sky and Merlin turned to the other side of the fire to yell at Arthur for not waking him up when he noticed that Arthur wasn't there. Merlin jumped up immediately and looked around the camp, looking for any signs of an attack that might have happened.<p>

A glint caught his eye and he stared at Arthur's fallen sword, it was clean, without any signs of blood or anything and Merlin had a bad feeling about this.

"Arthur?" He called out into the clearing, not really expecting Arthur to answer.

"Shit." Merlin mumbled to himself as he waved a hand and the camp packed itself up.

"It better not be another Sideh because if it is I'm not jumping after him." He mumbled to himself as he mounted his horse and led Arthur's after him.

It was mid day by the time Merlin found him, Arthur was lying unconscious on the ground, in the middle of a blood red circle.

"Fuck." Merlin stepped carefully around the circle and looked around him. "This is defiantly not good." He glanced once more at Arthur before he closed his eyes and started chanting.

"You are heavier than you look sire." Merlin grunted as he tried to lift Arthur's body unto his horse for the third time.

"Oh bugger." He sighed and waved a hand; Arthur's limp form rose from the ground and laid itself on the horse.

"There. Now let's get you to Camelot."

* * *

><p>They arrived at Camelot before sundown and Merlin was more than glad that he could sneak in with Arthur's limp form without anyone noticing, he would have spent his entire life in the stocks if Uther found out about this.<p>

"Gaius?" Merlin called carefully into their chambers.

"Merlin?" Gaius's voice was heard and then the door opened and Merlin struggled inside, dragging Arthur's body after him.

"Merlin?" Gaius asked again, staring at the form of the crown prince.

"What have you done?" Gaius said with a disapproving air.

"What?" Merlin called; his eyes wide as he lifted Arthur unto the sick bed.

"The crown prince is unconscious Merlin, surely you have done something."

Merlin rolled his eyes and turned around to look at his guardian. "I didn't do it this time. He did it all by himself, I woke up this morning and found him in the middle of a strange circle on the ground, painted in red blood and err well," Merlin stumbled over his words. "Like this." He waved a hand, indicating towards his body.

"Like this?" Gaius repeated and moved to Arthur's side.

"Yes." Merlin nodded and sat down heavily.

"And he hasn't woken up since then?"

"No. He keeps mumbling something but I can't really, I tried to see what it was in the clearing but my magic didn't do anything so…" Merlin trailed off and nibbled on a piece of bread, he hasn't eaten anything since last night.

Gaius frowned."Were there drawings Merlin? On the ground; where you found him?"

Merlin screwed up his brow in thinking before he nodded. "Yes, there were. Need them?"

Gaius rolled his eyes. "Of course Merlin, the sooner the better."

Merlin nodded and stood up, placing his hand over a parchment and closing his eyes, the parchment glowed and burned and then there was a ring of words on it, all written in blood red. "There." Merlin handed him the parchment.

Gaius looked at it and nodded. "I'll get on to it first thing tomorrow morning, for now his royal highness will remain here, until he wakes up and then if something is indeed wrong we will inform his majesty."

Merlin nodded and yawned. "I'm knackered; I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Gaius."

"Goodnight my boy."

* * *

><p>Arthur blinked his eyes open and stared up at the ceiling. Wait. Ceiling? Since when did the forest have ceilings? Something wasn't right. Arthur looked around him for a moment, slowly realizing that he was in Gaius's chambers. He blinked once and closed his eyes, trying to get his mind to work.<p>

They were in the forest and Arthur wanted to tell Merlin and then- Arthur sat up in bed and stared in dawning horror at the room around him, his eyes coming to lend on Merlin's door. Just thinking about Merlin caused Arthur the desire to get up and enter his room and have his wicked way with him.

Arthur blinked. When did he got out of the bed and climbed the stairs?

"Sire?" Gaius's voice sounded behind him and Arthur breathed a sigh of relief, Merlin was safe. Arthur turned around and smiled at Gaius.

"Good morning Gaius." He replied as he descended down the stairs.

"How are you feeling today Sire?" Gaius asked, his brows knit together.

"Never better, Gaius thank you. I trust Merlin is alright?"

"That he is my lord."

"Very well, he may have the rest of the day off." With that he strode out of the chamber, his heart racing wildly.

* * *

><p>"The day off?" Merlin said, his eyes narrowed.<p>

"That's what he said."

"Nothing more?"

"No. Nothing. Merlin why are you so troubled? Arthur gave you a day off, you've been complaining for ever that he never gave you any days…" Gaius trailed off, his brow climbing higher up his forehead.

"Exactly!" Merlin cried out as he started pacing again. "He never gives me a day off! Never! Not even when I ask or when he owes me! Why now?"

Gaius nodded. "You think it's the spell?"

"What else can it be?"

"But who would spell him to be nice to you? Besides you, of course."

"Oi! I never did that!"

"You were thinking about it."

"Well yes, obviously because- That's not the point! We need to find out what was this spell all about."

"I'll start looking in the books and meanwhile you should go and look for Arthur, make sure he isn't doing anything…different."

* * *

><p>Arthur was sitting in the council meeting and listening the best he could while one of his father's councilors went on and on about crops taxes and other boring things when something changed.<p>

It began with the air, it became thick with a sweet and alluring smell that Arthur sniffed and then took long gulps of, the smell was amazing.

"Arthur?" His father asked, looking at him a bit oddly.

"Yes, perfectly alright father."

Uther nodded and turned away again.

Then it was in the way things looked, suddenly everything was brighter, the sun that shone from the windows warmer and then-

Merlin.

Arthur's gaze saw him the moment he slipped through the servants' door to stand near Gwen and his heart sped up.

No. No. No.

He had the day off; Arthur gave him the day off! What was he doing in here? And why was he laughing with Gwen? How dare she? Arthur shook his head and tried to stop the thoughts that came rushing in. It would be so easy to stand up and just march over there and grab Merlin's wrist, dragging him away from that… that…

"Arthur!" His father's voice snapped and Arthur blinked and discovered that he was standing with his chair lying on the floor behind him.

"What is wrong with you?" His father demanded; his voice low and furious.

"I, err, I-"

"It's my fault my lord." Merlin suddenly said and all eyes were on him immediately.

"What?" Uther drawled, low and dangerous.

"Arthur was hurt yesterday at the hunting sire; we were attacked by a bear-"

"A bear." Uther said and glanced over at Arthur who was still staring at Merlin, his eyes wide.

"Yes sire, a bear, the villagers said that it failed to find a resting place for the winter and that it was attacking their flocks so Arthur and I went to kill it, Arthur did but the bear slashed at his leg before it died and Gaius has an ointment that he needs to put on the gashes."

Uther looked at Merlin for a moment.

"And why didn't he do it earlier, before the meeting?"

"It wasn't ready then, sire, the ointment needs to be fresh and it wasn't ready in the morning so I came here to give it to him and it is very important that he will put it immediately, otherwise he might lose his leg. Err, my lord." Merlin finished with a small bow.

"Is that right Arthur?" Uther turned to him and Arthur couldn't do anything more than nod.

"Well then, go on and put on the ointment, you are released from training the knights until Gaius says otherwise."

Arthur nodded stiffly and moved away from the table, his eyes never leaving Merlin's gaze.

"Oh and Arthur?"

"Father?" Arthur said without turning around.

"Next time, do not alarm us this way, we thought you might have seen a sorcerer with the way you were gripping your sword!" Uther barked a laugh and the whole room collapsed into laughter.

"Of course sire." He said grimly and strode out of the room with Merlin on his hills.

* * *

><p><em>Just grab him. You want to. You know you want to take him right now, against this wall-<em>

"Arthur?"

_Do it right now. Turn around and slam him against the wall. Take what you want-_

"Arthur?"

_Take what you need-_

"Arthur will you slow down?"

_Take him._

Arthur froze. Merlin didn't see him stop and bumped into him and that was the last straw.

Arthur spun around and slammed Merlin against the wall, pinning both his hands over his head, Merlin's eyes were big and bright and he looked a bit scared.

"What are you doing here?" He growled into Merlin's face. "I gave you the day off! What are you doing here?" Arthur nearly screamed.

Merlin whimpered and the sound went straight to Arthur's cock, he tightened his grip on Merlin's arms and leaned closer.

"I should punish you Merlin," He purred into Merlin's ear. "I should place you on my knee and spank you until you'll realize that when I give you the day off you have to take it."

"Arthur, please, just-"

"What Merlin? Say it." He couldn't stop. He opened his mouth and bitten down on Merlin's earlobe and Merlin gasped.

"Arthur, listen to me you are under a spell, you, you don't know-"

"Oh I do know Merlin," He moved his hips forward and rubbed his hard cock against Merlin's hipbone. "I want you and I'm going to take you, right now, against this wall-"

"Arthur! You are out of your mind! Let me go!" Merlin struggled to free his hands from Arthur's grip but Arthur tightened his grip and moved forward, trapping Merlin between his hard body and the wall.

"I'm going to take you so hard you'll be screaming my name until the entire castle will hear." Arthur moved to claim Merlin's mouth only for Merlin to turn his head to the side and avoiding the kiss.

Arthur growled. "How dare you Merlin?" He removed one hand from his grip on Merlin's arms and took his chin, forcing him to turn around to look at him.

Merlin's eyes were wide and his mouth sat in a firm line, he stared hard at Arthur and his eyes narrowed. Arthur felt something dark growing within him; Merlin didn't want this, didn't want him.

_He is yours_, the voice whispered again. _What he wants__ doesn't matter, he is yours._

"You are mine Merlin. It's time you'll accept that."

"Arthur. Please listen to me, you are under a spell, it's not you, this is not what you want!"

"But it is Merlin; it's what I wanted for a long time now, so very long."

And he moved down to claim Merlin's mouth when the sound of steps around the corner was heard and Arthur turned to look, his grip on Merlin's arms slacking for a moment, but it was enough, Merlin broke free and out of his embrace.

Arthur turned burning eyes to look at him and Merlin stared at him, taking slow steps backward as Arthur moved forward.

"Arthur, you are under a spell, this thing, this wants, they aren't yours! Fight them!"

Arthur smirked. Merlin didn't think his wants were real? Well, he'll show him then.

"Oh Merlin," He said calmly and stopped his movement.

"Arthur?"

"Tell me something Merlin," Arthur started and took a step closer. "Do you know how to walk on your knees?"

Merlin's eyes widened and he turned around and ran before Arthur could catch him; Arthur cursed and sprinted after him.

"Merlin! Don't you run away from me! Come back here and that's an order!"

Merlin glanced back and ran even faster, funny Arthur thought, he had no idea Merlin could run so fast.

"Merlin! I swear to god when I'll catch you-"

"Sire?" Gwen's voice broke his thoughts and he stopped, Merlin speeding out of sight.

Arthur shook his head and tried to clear it away.

"My lord; are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"What?"

"Your leg, Merlin said that the bear-" She trailed off and stared at Arthur, his flushed face and disheveled cloths and gulped.

"Sire is-"

"None of your business Gwen and so is Merlin, stay away from him." With that he strode off towards his chambers.

* * *

><p>Merlin peeked from behind the corner and made a dash towards Gaius's chambers, flinging the door open and slamming it shut behind him.<p>

"Merlin! What-"

Merlin lifted his hand and closed his eyes, mumbling a spell and locking the door behind him.

"What happened?" Gaius demanded and stared at Merlin, his rumpled clothes and flushed face and a-

"Is that a bruise on your face?" Gaius said his eyes wide.

Merlin rubbed his chin carefully where Arthur grabbed him and nodded.

"Please tell me you found something."

Gaius shook his head. "Not yet, my boy, it would seem this is an ancient spell of some sort of a wood nymph, I don't really know yet."

Merlin swallowed. "A wood nymph? Are they good or-"

"Merlin what happened to you?" Gaius said and came closer to inspect the bruise.

"I, I think I know what's wrong with Arthur." He said softly, with his eyes darting anywhere but Gaius's concerned gaze.

"Oh?" The old man said.

"He, it seems that he wants, well, you know, to have his way with err… you know…" Merlin trailed off and covered his face with his hands.

Gaius frowned and then his eyes widened and his mouth opened. "Oh dear god!"

Merlin whimpered and nodded. "Yes, exactly."

"Do not be afraid my boy, now I know where to look for a cure, Arthur will be back in his old mood in no time!" Gaius said cheerfully.

"And until then, what am I supposed to do?" Merlin cried out in distress.

"Well, stay out of Arthur's way and I'll do my best to find a cure."

Merlin sighed and dropped his head into his hands.

* * *

><p>Arthur was pacing back and forth in his rooms as the sun went lower and lower over the horizon.<p>

It's been five hours since he last saw Merlin and there was no sign from him, Arthur sighed and passed a hand through his hair, everything was such a mass.

He couldn't stop himself, he already wanked three times since the incident in the corridor and it didn't help! All he had to do was to think about Merlin and he was back to the same state: Rock hard.

He wanted to call Merlin, he needed to call Merlin and he couldn't call Merlin.

Arthur moved to the window and stared down at the court yard, his eyes widened when he saw a tall figure crossing the court yard towards the stables, Merlin.

What was he doing? Where was he going? Was he leaving? Was he leaving because of Arthur?

Arthur couldn't stop himself as he dashed out of his room and out to the corridor, running like his life depended on it and well, maybe his life really depended on it.

Merlin was saddling his horse when Arthur stepped into the stables and Arthur's heart sank as his cock filled, Merlin looked so delicate in the soft light in the stables that Arthur's heart broke as he entered for he knew there will be no stopping him now, there was no one here, no one to save Merlin, no one.

"Merlin," Arthur said, his voice a low whisper but Merlin heard it all the same, he froze and stopped saddling his horse but he didn't turn.

"Arthur," He said. "Don't get in, I know you can't control it, I know it's not your fault, please just go." His voice broke on the last word but Arthur couldn't stop himself, his legs moved on their own accord and he was holding Merlin from behind before he knew what was happening, his nose buried in Merlin's soft hair.

"I can't Merlin," Arthur whispered as his lips trailed soft kisses on the back of Merlin's neck. "I wish I could, I don't want to do this to you."

Merlin shuddered beneath him and Arthur's cock twitched; He spun him around and he was more than grateful for the lack of more light, he couldn't see Merlin's eyes like that, he couldn't see his eyes as he took him and destroyed everything they had, everything he ever wanted them to have.

"Arthur please, just fight it, you don't, think of Gwen, think of… I don't know, anyone, anyone else! Think of your father."

Arthur let loose a small laugh and pulled Merlin closer against his aching cock. "I can't Merlin, I can't think of anyone else, all I can think about is you, you are the only thing on my mind and I can't help it." Arthur bit down on Merlin's neck; earning a cry from the younger man.

"You drive me crazy Merlin," Arthur said as his hand started to lift the ham of Merlin's shirt, seeking for warm skin. "From the first time I saw you."

Merlin shuddered and Arthur couldn't take it anymore and he kissed him, hard and desperate, his tongue licking at Merlin's lower lip to get entrance and Merlin moaned and opened his mouth.

The blood was pounding in Arthur's ears as he explored Merlin's mouth, ignoring the way he pushed at Arthur's chest, trying to get him off from him.

"Don't do that Merlin," Arthur begged, blind from the lust that was flowing through his veins and the cries of terror from his heart at what he was doing. "I don't want to hurt you, please don't do that."

Merlin bitten on his tongue and the pain brought a new wave of anger; how dare he?

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hair and yanked on it, hard.

"Stop struggling Merlin! The sooner you'll surrender the sooner it will be over."

_And I could take you again. _The voice whispered. _And again and again._

"Arthur! stop!" Merlin cried as Arthur pinned him to the wall near his horses' stall. "You'll regret it, please Arthur! Let me go! You don't want that! You don't love me!"

Arthur laughed at that, Merlin will never believe him if he told him now that yes, he did love him and after what he was about to do now….

"Shut up Merlin! You are doing it harder than it is!" Arthur said as his hands drifted down Merlin's body and between his legs, untying the laces of his breeches.

Merlin was frozen for a moment before he realized what Arthur was doing and he started struggling even more.

"No! No! No!" He screamed and some part of Arthur screamed with him, praying for someone to come inside and stop him, stop him from hurting his Merlin.

"Arthur! Don't! Please don't!" Merlin begged as he tried to free his hands from Arthur's grasp to stop him from pulling his breeches down.

"Merlin…." Arthur groaned as he finally got his breeches down and his cock brushed against Merlin's skin, the heat was unbearable and Arthur thought that he might come from this alone.

Merlin was sobbing openly now, mumbling please and requests but Arthur couldn't stop, wouldn't stop. He sucked on his own finger and was about to insert the digit to Merlin's tight hole when someone grabbed him from behind and pushed him away from Merlin.

Arthur had enough presences of mind to thank the gods that he didn't open his own breeches as he looked up at Lance's furious gaze.

"What are you doing?" Lance demanded as he glanced from Arthur's sprawled form to Merlin, noting his cloths state his eyes widened.

"What in god's name?" Lance shouted as he stood before Merlin, hiding him from Arthur's gaze. Arthur wanted to cry.

"Lance don't," Merlin's voice was weak and soft and he laid one hand on Lance's forearm and that thing, that dark thing in Arthur's chest raised its head again.

"Don't touch him!" He snarled and was surprised when Merlin lowered his hand immediately.

"He is under a spell Lance, trust me, he isn't, he can't control himself right now, please let's go." Merlin pleaded and looked between Arthur and Lance.

Arthur couldn't see his eyes and he was thankful for that, because Merlin surely hates him right now and he couldn't stand to see that.

Lance looked one more time at Arthur before he nodded and grabbed Merlin's hand, dragging him away from the stables.

Arthur allowed his head to fall back and the tears flew from his eyes; he was still painfully hard.

* * *

><p>"What the hell just happened there Merlin?" Lance demanded, his eyes blazing.<p>

Merlin sighed and washed his face. "Arthur is enchanted, he can't help himself."

"He can't help himself?" Lance snarled. "He can't help himself from raping you? He can't help himself from destroying you Merlin yes?" Lance shouted, his arms waving around and Merlin felt the tears returning.

"Lance stop it please, he can't, he couldn't, the spell, it was just the spell." He finished quietly and sat down on his bed, that was the entire problem, it was just a spell, Arthur in his right mind will never want Merlin like that, he won't need him like that and it broke Merlin's heart because Merlin did want him like that but Arthur, it was just the spell, this feelings were forced on him and he couldn't help himself, Merlin couldn't allow this to happen, to have Arthur and then to see him drifting away because of this whole mass, it would be… Merlin couldn't do it.

"Merlin?" Lance asked softly and Merlin lifted his eyes to look at his friend.

"I know you love him but you can't sacrifice yourself like that, not like that Merlin."

Merlin shook his head and let out a bitter laugh, thanking the gods that Gaius was away for the next day.

"Can't I? I can sacrifice my life for him but not my body?"

"You would have allowed him wouldn't you?" Lance said and it wasn't a question.

"You would have allowed him to take you, just like that, because you love him?"

Merlin didn't answer; there was no need to really.

Lance sighed. "What of your heart Merlin? Did you think of that? What would you have done after? What will you do when the spell is broken?"

Merlin shuddered. "I don't know."

"Why didn't you use magic then; to knock him out?"

Merlin looked at Lance. "That would have been a bit suspicious, Arthur might get the wrong idea that I cast this spell on him and I'd be dead, I couldn't do anything Lance."

Lance shook his head. "What were you doing anyway, in the stables?"

"I wanted to go back to the woods where it happened, maybe try and find out who did it."

Lance nodded. "What will you do?"

"I'll do it tomorrow; I have to stop him before he'll do something he'll regret."

Lance snorted. "You are always thinking of others Merlin, it drives me crazy sometimes."

Merlin gave a small smile. "Yes well, you are not too different, you are driving Gwen crazy."

Lance opened his eyes to say something when a knock came at the door. He moved to open it and a servant was standing at the door looking nervous.

"Yes?" Lance said.

"I have a letter from his royal highness for Merlin sir Lancelot." The servant stuttered.

"Hand it over and go." Lance said and took the letter.

Merlin took it from him and his eyes watered, Arthur's hand write was shaky and the letter was smudged and wet as if Arthur had been crying when he wrote it.

"Well?" Lance said.

"Arthur asks me to stay away from him, for as long as it takes for Gaius to find the cure. He's got a new servant for now and," Merlin smiled a bit. "He says to give you his thanks for saving me, when he'll be able to look at you without wanting to tear you apart he will thank you himself."

Lance stared at Merlin and grabbed the letter.

"You weren't kidding."

Merlin shrugged. "I told you it was the spell."

* * *

><p>Gaius returned two days afterwards with more news. "I've met a man who heard about this sort of a spell, he lives in a village three days ride from here."<p>

"That's good." Merlin said and tried to smile, from Gaius's raised eyebrow he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Something happened while I was gone? Did Arthur, did he do something?" Gaius whispered at last.

Merlin shook his head. "He didn't make it; Lance stopped him, just before, well, yeah." Merlin sighed and looked down.

"Oh my boy," Gaius said softly and pulled Merlin into a hug. "I'll find the cure soon, alright? Things will get better."

Merlin nodded.

"Maybe you should come with me then, I'm afraid to leave you here alone." Gaius said; his voice concerned.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

Merlin shook his head. "Arthur, he, he can sense it in a way if I'm not in the castle, I went with Gwen to pick up flowers for the great hall yesterday and he," Merlin stopped and closed his eyes, trying to get Arthur's furious gaze out of his head.

"Merlin?"

"He nearly beat her, I had to kick him in the leg to get him to let her go and it was only thanks to the fact we had company that he didn't…" Merlin trailed off, his shoulders hunched low and his hands shaking. "If I try to leave he'll know, it's best that I stay here and hide."

Gaius nodded. "I'll leave immediately then, no time to waste."

Merlin wished him luck and locked the door behind him, he couldn't be too sure.

* * *

><p>Arthur was training with his knights when he saw Gaius leaving the castle and heading towards the stables. He tried to concentrate but one thought kept running through his mind: Merlin is alone.<p>

He called the training over early and made sure that Lance was occupied with Gwen before he went to Merlin's chambers.

He knocked lightly on the door and no one answered; surely Merlin wouldn't go out? Not after the disaster with the flowers? Arthur pressed his ear to the door and yes, there was a movement in the room, he tried to open the door and found out it was locked, some part of him was glad that Merlin had thought about locking the door but the other part, the one that wanted Merlin and wanted him now wasn't so glad.

"Merlin?" He called out, keeping his voice light and carefree.

_Please don't let him answer._

"Merlin open up, I just want to talk to you."

He heard something moving in the room and then there was a small bumping noise and something was being dragged, Arthur guessed that Merlin dragged something before the door.

"Merlin please, just open up."

"No." Came Merlin's voice, a bit shaky but determined.

"Merlin," Arthur said, his voice changing quickly from calm to urgent, how dare he refuse the prince? How dare he refuse Arthur?

"Open this door now or I'll break through."

"Arthur just go, it's the spell acting not you! Please just go!"

Arthur leaned his forehead against the door and tried to breathe carefully through his nose.

_Break the door down_, the voices called. _Take him now, no one can stop you now…_

Arthur let out a frustrated groan and unsheathed his sword.

"Arthur?" Merlin squawked, hearing the sword being withdrawn.

Arthur tried to fight it but his hands were moving out of their own accord.

"Merlin!" He managed to gasp out. "Get away from the door and into your room! Lock it and barracked it! Don't let me in no matter what! Please!" Arthur begged even as his sword cut through the wooden door.

"Gods Arthur!" Merlin yelled and Arthur heard him stumbling up the stairs and closing his own door shut, the sound of the lock sliding into place was deafening.

Arthur finally broke through the door and climbed over the table, his body shaking; he climbed the stairs to Merlin room and pounded on the door.

"Open up Merlin! Open this bloody door up!"

"No! Go away Arthur! Please just go away!" Merlin yelled at him and Arthur started slamming his fists against the door, his sword forgotten. The wood was hurting his knuckles and soon they were bloody and wounded.

"Merlin!" Arthur screamed; rage and terror and lust filling every space in his body and heart and mind.

"Arthur…." Merlin whispered and the sound sounded so much closer, Arthur slid down the wooden door to sit on the top stair, leaning his head back against the wood and allowing the tears to fall from his eyes.

"Merlin…." He whispered; his head banging again and again against the door. "My Merlin… I'm so sorry…."

No sound came from Merlin's room and Arthur curled on his side and cried himself to sleep.

When Arthur woke up the room was dark and the door behind him was open.

"Merlin?" Arthur groaned as he rose slowly; his back aching from sleeping on the floor.

There was no answer and Arthur entered Merlin's room, there were clothes spread all over the floor and on Merlin's bed lay one piece of parchment with Arthur's name on it.

Arthur opened it with shaking hands, staring at Merlin's handwriting.

_Arthur,_

_I know that none of the events that have happened this past few days have been your fault, it was only a spell. I don't blame you for what happened and you don't need to blame yourself, I'm going to help you._

_Please when everything is finally over don't hold it against me._

_Merlin_

Arthur stared at the letter for two more minutes before he ran out of the room, the letter clutched tightly in his hand. Merlin went to the forest, that idiot! Arthur will kill him once he got to him, well, after he pinned him to the nearest tree and had his way with him.

Arthur shook his head and tried to concentrate as he mounted his horse and rode out.

* * *

><p>Merlin walked slowly through the woods, the Sideh staff held tightly in his hand. He stopped just before the clearing where he found Arthur on that morning and looked around him, there was no sign that someone was there but, well, Merlin knew better.<p>

"Show yourself!" He yelled towards the woods.

A low chuckle sounded from the woods on his right and he spun around to see a young woman coming towards him, her blood red dress dragging after her on the forest ground.

"Well, well, well, who would have guessed? The prince's manservant is a warlock, that's why my spell didn't work on you."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Remove it; take off the spell from Arthur or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" The woman sneered.

"I'll stop you." Merlin said; his voice hard.

"And how are you going to do that my dear?"

Merlin smirked. "Have you heard about Nimueh?"

The woman paled a bit.

"I see that you have, well, I killed her, I destroyed her after she hurt my friends and I assure you that I won't hesitate to do so again."

The woman swallowed and looked a bit frightened. "Who are you? Surely you aren't a normal warlock."

Merlin cocked his head to the side and his smile grew bigger. "I'm Emrys."

The woman's eyes widened and she took another step back.

"Why are you protecting Camelot then? Why are you protecting the son of the man who killed our kin?"

"I'm not your kin!" Merlin snarled. "And it's not your business why. Tell me how to break the spell!" He raised his staff threateningly.

"That staff won't help you." Arthur heard the woman's voice say and he rushed toward, stopping just at the edge of the woods, staring at the scene before him.

Merlin was standing in front of the sorceress with a staff raised at her direction, the staff had a blue jam at its top and Arthur remembered vaguely that Sophia had a staff just like that.

"Most of the spell's end when the caster is dead," Merlin said grimly. "If I killed you wouldn't it do it?"

The woman was shaking her head and Arthur's eyes widened as he realized that she was afraid of Merlin, his Merlin who was talking about magic and spells and deaths and was holding a staff that was apparently magic and oh god; Arthur's heart skipped a beat, Merlin was a sorcerer!

He was in love with a sorcerer! Arthur sighed; his life just weren't meant to be easy.

"The spell won't be broken by my death warlock, there is only one way to break it."

"Which is?" Merlin asked; his voice dangerously low and Arthur felt a shiver of desire passing through him even as he closed his eyes and waited for the woman to tell Merlin what he knew all along: He must come to Arthur's bed willingly.

"You must come to the crown prince's bed willingly, my dear, that's the only way." With that she vanished and Merlin was left standing there alone.

Arthur was about to step outside of the bushes when Merlin suddenly cursed and sprinted towards his horse.

* * *

><p>It's been two days since Arthur saw Merlin in the clearing and nothing happened, Arthur told his father that he was sick and couldn't see anyone and locked himself in his rooms, if he wasn't outside he wouldn't see Merlin and then he wouldn't be forced to just take him against the wall or in some dark alcove because really, enough was enough and Arthur was getting tired of this.<p>

The voices came back and Arthur closed his eyes, he wouldn't give in; not this time. Arthur's head banged against the window sill and he sighed, he would give Merlin another two hours before he went to look for him and talk, preferably where there were lots of people.

The sun was setting when a soft knock came at the door and Arthur looked up. He ordered not to disturb him, what did the crown prince needed to do in this castle in order to get some peace?

"Arthur?" Merlin's soft voice came from the door as it opened and Arthur was sure that his mind was playing tricks on him, making him see Merlin where he wasn't.

Arthur just stared and Merlin closed the door behind him, the lock sliding into place and Arthur froze.

"What are you doing?" He demanded. "You can't, I won't, Merlin go." Arthur nearly begged because the voices were getting stronger now, urging him to take his manservant and never let him go.

"I know. I went and found the woman who did this Arthur and she told me." He was quiet and calm and Arthur's fingers were itching with the need to be wrapped in Merlin's curls of black hair.

"Merlin… why?"

"I thought it would be obvious, you need the spell to be removed and, well we need the spell to be removed and I told you before Arthur that I will do anything for you." He was moving closer now and Arthur griped the stone seat beneath him to keep himself from pouncing on him.

"Not this Merlin, please not this."

_I can't let you sacrifice yourself like this; I won't be able to take it._

"It's okay, I want to." And he was standing right there and Arthur couldn't take it any longer, the voices were screaming at him and he couldn't stop himself.

"Merlin…." Arthur groaned and reached out and grabbed Merlin's tunic, dragging the younger man over and unto his lap.

Merlin wrapped both his legs around Arthur's waist and hugged Arthur closer, bringing their foreheads together.

"I know you don't really want this," He whispered and pressed a soft kiss to Arthur's eyelid. "But we have to, for Camelot."

Arthur's heart broke even as he pressed his lips to Merlin's mouth, opening him and caressing his tongue with his, exploring Merlin's cavern like he dreamed to for the last year, for all his life.

"Merlin…Merlin…Merlin…." He kept whispering against Merlin's skin as he removed his neckerchief and tunic; exposing the pale skin to his teeth and fingers.

"Gods Merlin, you are perfect, so perfect…" Arthur's hands trailed burning trails across Merlin's back and his chest and when Arthur's fingers brushed against one of Merlin's nipples Merlin gasped and arched into the touch.

"You like that do you?" Arthur purred and rubbed the small nub again, if he was only going to get Merlin one time he would do everything.

"Guahh… Arthur, please, yes, gods, do it again!" Merlin moved closer and Arthur gasped when he felt Merlin's hard length against his stomach, he lifted his eyes to look at Merlin and nearly came from the sight alone: Merlin was flushed, his pale skin glowing in the moonlight and his eyes were nearly black, like in his dreams.

"Beautiful…" Arthur whispered as he lowered his head to lick at Merlin's nipple. "So beautiful…"

Merlin shuddered beneath him and moaned at the feeling of Arthur's mouth on his right nipple while Arthur's hand rubbed his left one.

"Arthur please, I need, please, I need more."

Arthur grabbed him then and lifted him up, Merlin's legs crossing around his waist without a word.

Arthur laid him down on his bed and moved back, staring at Merlin's lithe form on his bed, he groaned again, the voice vibrating from deep in his throat as he removed his cloths.

Merlin was finally in his bed, his, to have and to take and to… _for Camelot_… Merlin's words echoed back in his mind and he bitten back a sob, this wasn't real. Merlin didn't really want him. Merlin was doing this for the spell, not for him.

"Arthur?" Merlin asked quietly, his voice shaking. "Is something wrong?"

Arthur couldn't talk, if he opened his mouth he will tell Merlin that he loved him and Merlin would think it was just the spell and won't believe him and…

Arthur crawled on top of Merlin and kissed him again, deep and passionate and full with all the love he couldn't say.

"Arthur…." Merlin moaned and arched up, he couldn't handle it for long, this was too much, Arthur didn't want this and there was no reason to pretend. Merlin came willingly and that was the important thing, the spell will be broken and everything will be the same as it was, Merlin's heart broke and he stifled back a sob, he couldn't break now, he wouldn't.

Arthur took off his breeches and stared at him, Merlin was amazing; his hard cock was nestled between dark curls and precome dripped from the slit, Arthur licked his lips and was about to lick at the drops when Merlin grabbed his arm.

"Don't, please just, I," Merlin stumbled over his words, how could he tell Arthur that he needed him inside of him now, without making it anymore difficult?

Arthur's face crumpled and he nodded, taking out a small vial of oil from beneath his pillow he coated his fingers and pressed one into Merlin's tight entrance, the feeling caused both man to moan as Arthur started to thrust his finger in and out of Merlin's tight hole with increasing pace.

Merlin was doing his best to keep his moans in his throat, he wanted this for so long but not like this, not when Arthur had to do it in order to get rid of a bloody spell. Merlin's mind went crazy when Arthur stroked against one spot that sat fire free in Merlin's body and wrenched a strangled scream from him

"GodFuckYes! There Arthur! Fuck there!" He couldn't stop himself.

Arthur added another finger and aimed to hit that spot again and again on every stroke, it was the only way to coax these beautiful noises from Merlin and Arthur needed them, he wanted something to remember, something to help him pretend that Merlin was here for him and not for Camelot.

"Merlin I need, please, I need you." Arthur said as his cock gave another twitch when his forth finger was swallowed into Merlin's body.

Merlin simply nodded and Arthur groaned as he removed his fingers and in one smooth movement replaced it with his own weeping erection.

Merlin cried out at the sensation and raised his legs above Arthur's shoulders, pushing him deeper inside of him.

"Gods Merlin, this is so perfect. You are perfect." Arthur breathed against his neck as he thrusted in and out of his body.

_Just the spell; Just the spell; Just the spell_. Merlin's mind kept chanting as tears sprung to his eyes and he hugged Arthur closer, seeking his mouth in a desperate kiss.

_For Camelot; For Camelot; For Camelot._ Arthur's mind kept repeating as he felt his climax approaching and he kissed Merlin desperately.

Arthur came with a strangled noise and Merlin muffled his own scream of Arthur's name by biting down on his shoulder.

They laid there, in silence, none of them saying anything as they waited for something to happen.

"How are you feeling?" Merlin asked in a small voice after Arthur pulled out.

"I-" Arthur started and stopped, he felt like himself again, the need for Merlin was still there but he could control it now, he could. "I'm fine, it's gone."

Merlin nodded and rolled out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Arthur asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound as desperate as he felt.

"To inform his majesty you are feeling better and would be joining him tomorrow at breakfast." Merlin said as he got dressed and Arthur felt his heart breaking all over again.

"Merlin-"

"If that would be all sire." Merlin said and left the room without waiting for an answer.

Arthur stared after him and bitten his lower lip in frustration, he could still taste Merlin there and he knew that he would do everything to get him back.

Arthur lay back down and grabbed the pillow that Merlin laid on closer to his chest, he would get Merlin back.

* * *

><p>"Is it done my boy?" Gaius asked softly as Merlin walked into the room.<p>

Merlin nodded and sat down on the bench and stared into the fire.

"Merlin…." Gaius said and sat down beside him, bringing Merlin closer and holding him.

Then Merlin broke down and cried.

He cried for the whole night.

* * *

><p>Three days. Merlin was in hiding for three days. Arthur couldn't get to him, he tried, several times, even tried to climb up to his room for god's sake only to be stopped by Gaius's head popping out of the window and staring at Arthur with that raised eyebrow of his. After that had failed he tried to pass on a massage but no one agreed to do so. Gwen just stared at him with wide eyes and then bowed and left, without saying a word. Lance wasn't an option really, after that thing and well, that was about it, he couldn't go to Morgana naturally and not to Gwaine and… It was getting ridiculous.<p>

So Arthur decided to do the only thing he knew would get Merlin out of hiding, he knocked himself out.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he will be okay Gaius?" Merlin's voice was urgent.<p>

"Positive my boy, a little bruise to the head that's all."

Merlin heaved a sigh of relief and Arthur smiled inwardly, excellent.

"Are you sure you want to stay here Merlin?" Gaius asked as he gathered his things.

"Yes, he is unconscious, it won't be that bad."

"If you are sure." Gaius said and left the room.

Merlin sighed and Arthur felt the dip in the mattress as Merlin sat down near him and he had to restrain himself from gasping when Merlin's fingers caressed his cheek.

"What a mass we made…" He sighed. "What is it with you and magical beings huh? You always seem to attract them…" Merlin's fingers were trailing softly across Arthur's lips and Arthur decided it was time.

"Then you admit I'm attracting you too?" He asked with a small smile and was ready when Merlin withdrew his hand and grabbed his wrist.

"Merlin please… We need to talk."

Merlin shook his head, his eyes wide and frightened.

"Lock the door first." Arthur told him and Merlin made to get up but Arthur strengthened his hold and shook his head. "Lock it from here Merlin."

Merlin's eyes widened even further and he paled. "I- I don- don't know what-"

"I know Merlin, I saw you in the clearing with the sorceress, please, and just, just lock the door.

Merlin nodded and his eyes flashed gold as the lock slide into place.

Arthur's soft smile turned wicked and he flipped them around; pinning Merlin beneath him.

"Arthur?" Merlin squalled.

"I know about your magic and I don't care Merlin, I really don't, I trust you with my life do you get it; my life."

Merlin was staring at him and Arthur shook him a bit. "Merlin!"

"I, yes, I, I get it." He said weakly and a small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Arthur leaned closer. "Good. Now we can move on."

"Move on?" Merlin asked; his brow furrowed.

"Yes, on to the part where I tell you that all this desires to pin you to the nearest surface and have my way with you were already there, long before the spell, I just had a little bit more control over them, not much but a bit more."

Merlin looked stunned so Arthur carried on. "The sorceress told me that the spell would cause me to want my heart's deepest desire and she was right, it's you Merlin, only you and always you."

"What are you saying Arthur?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. Dimwitted manservant!

"I love you; you idiot! I loved you before the spell and it was killing me to know that I hurt you! I wanted to kill myself after that night at the stables Merlin; I couldn't bear the thought that I hurt you!"

"Arthur-"

"And then, when you finally came to my bed, when I finally had you I had to take you with the knowledge that it was just for Camelot! You didn't do it for me, you didn't want to! It was breaking my heart to do it Merlin and then… you left…" Arthur finished with a whisper and buried his face in Merlin's neck, not caring if he was bearing his heart for the man to stab.

Merlin wrapped his arms around him and caressed his hair, pressing gentle kisses against his head.

"Arthur…" Merlin whispered and Arthur whimpered; he couldn't see the pity in Merlin's eyes.

"Arthur, look at me, please." Merlin begged and Arthur lifted his head to see Merlin smiling at him.

"I love you, you hear me? I love you too. I, it pained me so much to think that the only reason you wanted me was because of the spell that I couldn't do it, I couldn't give in eventhough I wanted to. That night at the stables, I would have given in; I would have allowed you to take me."

"Merlin-"

"And when I came to your room I had to tell myself that I was doing it for Camelot because admitting to myself and you that I wanted it would have been too painful."

Arthur smiled and pressed a soft kiss to the corners of Merlin's lips.

"Merlin, my Merlin."

Merlin nodded and pressed closer.

"Yours, always."

The end

* * *

><p>So yeah, that's it and please please please tell me what you think because it's really important!<p>

Love you!


End file.
